Arriesgarse
by Isaya Strife
Summary: -YAOI- Karma estaba confundido. Es decir, siempre se ha burlado de Nagisa por ser demasiado femenino, es lo normal. O eso pensaba, entre tantas burlas y quejas pasó algo que lo descoloco. Karma Akabane se excito viendo el rostro de Nagisa. Una charla con Koro-sensei, podría aclarar todo.


_Estoy escribiendo algo que no tiene mucho romance y absolutamente nada de yaoi, así que tenía que sacar lo vainilla en mi por el momento :D_

_Hace porque al fin vi la segunda temporada de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu y quería hacer un one-shot de ellos, aunque fuera un yaoi xD_

_Siendo honesta me gusta hacerle al menos un one shot a cuanto anime me gusta :v soy bien putifandom. _

* * *

...

* * *

Karma estaba confundido.

Es decir, siempre se ha burlado de Nagisa por ser demasiado femenino, es lo normal. O eso pensaba, entre tantas burlas y quejas pasó algo que lo descoloco por completo.

Karma Akabane se excito viendo el rostro de Nagisa. Ahora estaba en el bosque, obviamente huyendo, porque eso no podía ser cierto.

¿Verdad?

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, intentó rememorar la imagen para estar seguro de que solo le hacía falta liberarse un poco.

Pensó en Nagisa esa mañana comiendo un pastel con crema roja, si normalmente se veía femenino, allí con su piel blanca y tersa, ojos húmedos por haberse ahogado por un momento y para colmo la crema roja en su boca. La imagen había sido demoledora.

Pero no, eso era normal, Nagisa siempre había sido demasiado femenino, así que siempre se divertía un poco pensando en que si fuera mujer él definitivamente... se había reído ante el pensamiento y como era usual iba a burlarse en voz alta. Sin embargo, algo fue diferente cuando pensó en un desnudo Nagisa no como mujer, sino, efectivamente como un hombre haciendo sonidos lascivos para él.

Él, Karma Akabane, había reaccionado ante el pensamiento, cosa que nunca había pasado cuando lo imaginó como mujer.

Lo peor, aún lo hacía, con solo el recuerdo.

Karma no era estúpido, él lo sabía, sabía lo que pasaba, pero por una vez estaba siendo una adolescente normal y había entrado en una especie de etapa de negación.

—Que mierda— sacudió la cabeza desubicado.

—Karma— el mencionado casi se traga la lengua ante el llamado.

—Koro-sensei— saludó evadiendo la mirada, el maldito pulpo parecía tener poderes psíquicos también. — ¿No deberías estar dando clase?— recriminó burlándose.

—Lo estoy haciendo, este es un clon — la risa estúpida que siempre relacionaría con él sonó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— medio imaginaba que el pulpo, débil a los chismes estaba allí para investigar su incomodidad.

—Es lógico— uno de sus tentáculos palmeó con suavidad su cabeza. —Cuando veo un estudiante pasando un momento difícil, quiero ayudarlo.

—No pedí tu ayuda.

—No tienes que hacerlo— el maestro se sentó a su lado, su semblante era serio. —Supongo que se relaciona con Nagisa— por supuesto se tensó ante el nombre y con lo obvio de su reacción, la respuesta era innecesaria. —He estado en cada parte del mundo, lo que es incorrecto aquí puede no serlo en otro lugar. Entonces ¿quién crees que lleva la razón?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?— Se negó a caer en la conversación.

—Sé que no lo sabes— aceptó el pulpo —pero con tu personalidad, debes tener una opinión. Cuéntame de ella.

— ¿Cómo puedo decir algo?— se frustró. —Todo depende de sus culturas— sacudió la cabeza mirando al maestro con fastidio —no puedo juzgarlos por igual.

— ¿Por qué no?— Koro-sensei parecía divertido. —Son seres humanos, como todos. ¿Por qué está bien que en un lugar se prohíba el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo? ¿Y en otro incluso puedan adoptar niños?

—Es diferente— de algún modo Karma empezó a responder como si fuera algo personal. —Ya lo dije, no puedes juzgarlos igual, sus culturas son diferentes.

—Claro que lo son— aceptó el maestro. —Pero la conversación es entre nosotros, ¿Por qué te niegas a tomar partido?

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Puedo ser neutral— se volteó dándole la espalda.

—Todos tenemos posiciones Karma— sintió el tentáculo en su hombro. —Marcadas o no, cuando no tomamos partido es para evitar problemas o porque no hay interés real, no porque seamos enteramente neutrales.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—Que tienes miedo de dar tu opinión.

—Claro que no— Se burló, pero el mismo sintió su voz forzada.

—Dímelo— Karma se quedó en silencio, uno largo de hecho, había pasado media hora, pero el maldito pulpo se negaba a irse.

Qué demonios.

—Ya lo sabes— Está vez su voz fue ronca —Es lógico que me parece estúpido, cada quien puede hacer con su vida lo que quiere— Apretó los dientes, molesto.

— ¿Por qué no querías decirlo?— Koro-sensei seguía allí con voz calmada, como si la conversación hubiera seguido con normalidad, casi deseaba que fuera el mismo idiota de siempre.

—No importan las otras partes del mundo— sentía su cuello tensó. —Vivimos en Japón, y aquí no está bien visto.

Le habría gustado que no le entendiera, pero era claro que sabía de qué estaba hablando, y eso sólo lo hacía sentir más incómodo. ¿Por qué lo sabía?

— ¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas?— no había burla o alguna segunda intención, parecía genuinamente curioso.

—Es diferente.

— ¿Cómo es diferente?— Karma sintió que iba a morir con esas preguntas.

—Yo decido cuando y que reglas cumplir— arrugó las cejas contrariado —esto…

—No puedes controlarlo— completó ante su dificultad para continuar. Luego de ver como asentía en silencio, continuó — ¿Y eso es malo?— el Akabane lo miró confuso —No pueden controlar todo en tu vida Karma, ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Es diferente— estaba preparado para la misma pregunta inventando algunas excusas, pero su maestro era demasiado inteligente para eso.

—No es diferente— el maldito le cerró completamente el paso. —No puedes controlar todo en tu vida, eso se aplica en todas las áreas— siguió, orgulloso de haberlo callado. —Debes aprender a enfrentar estas dificultades, o…

— ¿O?— preguntó precavido, el pulpo parecía haber esperado esa pregunta.

—O rendirte ante ellas— Su sonrisa conocedora era irritante.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?— rizó los labios, molesto, llevar la contraria era algo arraigado en él, ¿rendirse? Que estupidez.

—Que no puedas controlar algo, no significa que sea malo, — el maestro sonrió —puede ser justo lo que necesitabas y no haberlo sabido hasta ese momento.

— ¿Cómo sabré que opción elegir?— sacudió la cabeza luego de pensarlo —es imposible saberlo.

—Exacto Karma, no hay respuesta correcta. — Esta vez la sonrisa del pulpo era comprensiva. —sólo lo sabrás si te arriesgas.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

¿Arriesgarse? Claro que podía, en ciertas circunstancias podía decidir hacerlo sin importarle nada, pero esto, apretó los dientes hasta que su mandíbula dolió. Esto podía salir muy mal. Y no sólo por la opinión de los demás.

¿Qué pasa si se arriesga y Nagisa no está dispuesto? ¿Podría el otro soportar los comentarios? ¿Se arrepentiría luego? ¿Lo abandonaría entonces? ¿Su amistad desaparecería?

Siendo honesto y en la posición de Nagisa, tal vez no se aventurara, siempre le sugería cortársela, básicamente le insinuaba que lo prefería como mujer.

No, no se expondría por alguien con sentimientos tan dudosos.

Pero…

—Si pudiera…— se mordió el labio.

Koro-sensei se sentó en silencio mirándolo. Karma era alguien metódico aunque no lo aparentara. Él pensaba y repensaba las cosas, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo usar la lógica era por supuesto la mejor opción, en algunas ocasiones, esta terminaba sólo siendo un obstáculo.

— ¿Te atreves?— preguntó con suavidad. El Akabane entonces salió de su ensoñación y lo miró en blanco.

— ¿Debería?— El chico finalmente pregunto dudoso, era lo más parecido a un consejo que había pedido nunca.

—No es algo que pueda contestar por ti, si te decides tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias, y sólo tú sabes si puedes soportarlas.

Lo vió de nuevo revolverse incómodo. El impulso de dejar las decisiones importantes a los demás para huir de ello, era grande, pero Karma debía entender, que sin importar qué, él debía aprender a tomarlas por sí mismo.

—Está bien— su voz sonó muy suave —supongo que debo intentarlo— no sonaba para nada seguro. —Cuando terminen las clases hablaré con él. — Asintió tomando la decisión.

— ¿Por qué esperar?— sonrió el maestro. Cuando Karma lo miró pálido su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—No, yo…— pareció ponerse más nervioso —deja que me prepare, diablos.

—No creo que él quiera que lo pienses más, podrías cambiar de opinión.

Karma, por supuesto, como el chico inteligente que era, se dio cuenta de algo extraño inmediatamente.

— ¿Él?— sintió que una risa nerviosa se escapaba de sus labios — ¿Cómo va a tener opinión de esto? No está a…— su voz falló. No podía ser cierto.

—Supongo que es hora de que hablen— el pulpo se puso de pie. —Los dejaré solos— el fuerte sonido avisó que el maestro se había ido.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde Karma empezó a pensar que era mentira, sin embargo una cabellera celeste salió detrás de un árbol y se acercó con cautela.

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste?— su voz estaba ronca.

Nagisa se sentó a casi dos metros de él, claramente temeroso, esto terminó irritándolo más.

—Lo suficiente— evadió sin mirarlo directamente.

— ¿Cuánto es suficiente?— entrecerró lo ojos con un poco de amenaza.

—Yo…— se detuvo a lamerse los labios con nerviosismo. —Venía detrás de ti desde el inicio.

Por eso el maldito pulpo había hecho toda esa estupidez. _La conversación es entre nosotros._

—Bastardo mentiroso. — Lo vio sobresaltarse ante sus palabras, y aunque le gustaría dejarlo así, terminó dando una explicación. —No me refería a ti— susurró.

—Entonces…— Se puso rígido cuando escuchó a Nagisa, el chico estaba allí, viéndolo con los ojos brillantes y un marcado nerviosismo.

—Entonces…— arrugó la cejas incomodo por la distancia, y casi pudo ver como el chico se desinflaba cual globo. Estaba tan nervioso que parecía demasiado consiente de cada gesto suyo. Sería tierno, sino se sintiera tan ansioso también. Suspiro y se levantó asustándolo, caminó y se sentó frente a él. —mucho mejor— murmuró, Nagisa pareció ponerse pálido. —¿Por qué estás tan asustado con todo lo que oíste?

—Puedes haber cambiado de parecer. — Karma casi se rió cuando notó que Nagisa hacía _dogeza._

—No te sientes así— se rio con suavidad —estamos hablando con normalidad, deja eso— cuando lo vio sentarse de pies cruzados sonrió satisfecho.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, con una Nagisa cada vez más opaco. Suspiró y se acercó hasta sentarse tocando sus rodillas, obviamente se puso nervioso de nuevo.

—Mírame. — Cuando los ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos, consideró que su miedo era estúpido, a Nagisa sólo le faltaba que sus pupilas tuvieran forma de corazón, que manera tan desvergonzada de mirarlo. Supuso que con lo que oyó simplemente dejó de ocultarse. —eres muy lindo.

—Pero no soy una mujer— bajó la cabeza. Karma rodó lo ojos y levanto la mano hasta quitar el cabello de su rostro.

—Claro que no eres una mujer. — Vio los ojos mirándolo aunque la cabeza seguía inclinada. — ¿Sabes? Me gustaría darte un beso, pero debes levantar la cabeza. — Él podía levantar su rostro, pero que el otro lo hiciera por voluntad propia era mucho mejor, necesitaba ver que estaba realmente dispuesto.

Sonrió cuando la cara ajena se coloreó. Lo vio levantar la cara sin atreverse a mirarlo. Quien lo viera pensaría que el bosque era muy interesante.

— ¿Listo?— lo oyó susurrar, entonces lo miró fijamente, con ojos expectantes y poniéndose aún más rojo.

—Sí— la mano que movía el cabello se movió hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza y metió los dedos entre el cabello allí, para que no escapara. Nagisa pareció notar el motivo porque sus ojos se abrieron nerviosos. —Abre la boca— el chico lo miraba recriminándole que se estaba burlando de él. —Hazlo— está vez no sonrió, su voz ronca y sus ojos fijos en sus labios.

No había pensamiento de molestar a nadie, quería, realmente quería besarle, pero si lo hacía inmediatamente sentía que no pararía hasta devorarlo, hasta que esos labios estuvieran rojos e hinchados.

Su respiración falló cuando lo vio cumplir su pedido, la lengua rosada salió un poco para lamer esos labios.

_Contrólate Karma._ Se exigió.

_Control._

_Control._

— ¿Karma?

— ¿Sí?— no dejó de mirar los labios.

— ¿Me besaras?

Su respiración fallo_. Al carajo el control._

Sería más correcto decir que se abalanzó sobre la pequeña boca y mordisqueo sus labios. Se sentían como malvaviscos, pensó cuando los lamió para calmar el dolor de las mordidas, y cuando chupo hasta que Nagisa hizo esa clase de sonido que imagino saldrían de su boca. Siendo honesto, eran mucho mejores que su imaginación.

Con la mano enredada en su cabello le ladeo la cabeza y metió su lengua. Lo sintió estremecer. Los brazos del otro estaban alrededor de su cuello, mientras se dejaba hacer de absolutamente todo. La sed de sangre que le daba miedo en ocasiones, parecía no existir, Nagisa era como un gatito, uno que ahora estaba a horcadas sobre él.

Se apartó un momento y vio su mirada vidriosa.

Su excitación se rozaba con el chico en su regazo, y sentía la de Nagisa en su abdomen. Lo sintió ponerse rígido, levanto la cara y lo vio allí dudoso, considerando si Karma se arrepentiría.

—Deja eso— regañó con suavidad. —Me gustas, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

La sonrisa que recibió lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. El beso de recompensa por supuesto, fue mucho mejor, mucho más suave también, su lengua acaricio y acaricio hasta que el chico se había derretido contra él, y así siguió mimando hasta que lo sintió estremecerse sobre él mucho más violentamente, se separó de nuevo viendo el rostro rojo y la respiración entrecortada, no tenía que bajar la mirada para saber que pasó. Adivinando la vergüenza ajena sonrió.

—Eso fue muy sexy. — Se lamió los labios imaginando todo lo que haría cuando lo tuviera desnudo bajo él. Pero todavía no era tiempo para eso.

Se conformaría con muchos besos, hasta que estuvieran listos.

— ¿Qué piensas?— le preguntó con su respiración aun trabajosa.

—Lo mucho que voy a disfrutar hacer cosas más calientes. — Lo escuchó aspirar sorprendido. —La espera será interesante— siguió mientras se inclinaba y lamia su cuello.

Finalmente la ansiedad dentro de él desapareció, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo más pequeño.

_Sólo lo sabrás si te arriesgas_

Bien, se había arriesgado.

Ahora sólo enfrentaría lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

* * *

...

* * *

_Tengo un serio problema con que todos mis escritos terminan en algo semi lascivo :v_

_¡Ayuda!_

_Ya hablando en serio, espero a alguien le guste, no revisé el fandom antes de escribir así que no sé que tan muerto esté, o si lo esta, en primer lugar. Aun así, espero lo disfruten. _

_:3_


End file.
